


【铃町】卧底（高野心/黑泽优一）

by Sunsie



Series: 【高野心×黑泽优一】 [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS角色衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 刑警竟然去文具公司卧底的离谱剧情，没想到有一天竟会写这么纯情的故事。
Relationships: Machida Keita/Suzuki Nobuyuki, Suzuki Nobuyuki/Machida Keita, 铃木伸之/町田启太, 铃町 - Relationship, 高野心/黑泽优一
Series: 【高野心×黑泽优一】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 巧克力酱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刑警高野心竟然要去文具公司卧底。

黑泽优一入社第一年经历过差点被潜规则之后，类似的事情仍然没有停止过，即使现在已经是销售部第一，那些男人女人，仍然在意他的颜值胜过他的工作能力。这次出差谈生意，对方社长玩味的眼神令人恶心，黑泽坐在餐厅喝闷酒，这样的事情无人可说，只能自己尽力消化。

“前辈，这次卧底行动……我们……去不去啊？”  
“当然要去！虽然卧底大多都是吃力不讨好的危险工作，但是这次去文具公司卧底，是为了调查“到了30岁还是处男就会变成魔法师”这种都市传说！而且，听说署长夫人对这种都市传说很感兴趣！既能暂时从危险的现场工作逃离，又能讨好署长，一举两得的工作，性价比超高！”  
——听声音就知道，高野心偷懒的一天又开始了，不，这次是一个月。难得中心署清闲下来，连月贺头上都已经开始长草，署长终于提出了一个调查任务——调查都市传说。  
然后高野和世中一对偷懒好搭档用一杯要排五小时的队才能买到的！（世中声称）奶茶，得到了去文具公司的卧底任务。  
高野心被安排到了销售部，而世中则去研发部研究跳槽可能性。  
上班第一天，高野心高高兴兴偷懒，哦不是，上班去。诶在公司卧底真舒服，连衣服都不用换，不像月贺那对苦命搭档，为了去工地还得健身、晒黑融入建筑队。高野心幸灾乐祸地走到自己工位上，哦，隔壁工位的朋友也来了，这个包——看来新同事品味不错嘛。  
完美的早晨，完美的上班第一天！高野心把包往桌上一放，突然闻到了危险的味道——他才发现自己身后用玻璃隔断堪堪围住的会客空间里，好像有大人物在训话。  
本来想装作不知道继续带薪摸鱼的，但是整个部的员工都站起来看戏了，高野心也有点好奇，既然到了文具公司，天高皇帝远，也不用积什么升职点数了，吃瓜！  
——会客间里黑泽优一被沉重的空气压得脖颈酸痛，他低着头听上司规劝他“既然对方社长赏识你”“不要不识抬举”“和社长打好关系对大家都有利”等等，明里暗里怪他此次没把合同谈下来。“对不起！”，黑泽道歉，却攥紧了拳头，分不清自己是因为愤怒还是害怕而声音颤抖，“真的非常对不起！都是因为我把事情搞砸——”  
“啊！社长先生！没想到您在这里，我是今天新来的高野心，来跟您打个招呼。”突然出现的新同事戴着无懈可击的笑脸，一秒前还在摆脸色的社长竟然对新人笑脸相迎，两人甚至相聊甚欢？就这样把黑泽忘在一边。  
“啊，黑——”社长刚要说话，手机就响了，听着电话的中年男人的脸色越来越难看，黑泽好奇电话内容，他看向高野，和刚才聊天时的亲切不同，男人刘海后的眼神看不清楚，嘴角倒是有点藏不住的笑意，察觉到黑泽打量的目光，高野对他眨了眨眼。  
销售部王牌愣了一下，接着被烫到似的移开目光。  
社长挂了电话，黑泽：“社长，我——”  
社长打断黑泽的话，把黑泽和高野介绍给对方之后匆忙地走了。  
社长老师，发生甚么事了？  
送走社长之后两位回到工位。黑泽对刚才的事情很在意，但是新同事捧着文件看起来在认真工作的样子，实在不好打扰，中午再向他道谢吧。黑泽也开始工作。  
而高野这边——  
“喂，世中，中午去吃什么？”  
“前辈，课长刚刚发消息说我们不可以见面，我们可是在卧底啊！”  
！在文具公司算哪门子卧底啊，高野心无语，完了，这小孩沉迷卧底游戏无法自拔，看来以后午饭只能自己去吃了，高野在心里擦掉两滴鳄鱼的眼泪，点开了美食点评软件。  
午休。  
高野心等电梯的时候被黑泽叫住，问他走得这么快是不是有约，卷发男人竟然有点僵硬地回答说没有。果然是有约吧，黑泽心想，还是不打扰了，这时高野却主动提出一起去吃饭，脸上又露出和社长聊天时那种灿烂过头的笑。  
太假啦，黑泽在心里悄悄想，虽说他自己在工作时也经常露出这样的笑脸，但是总觉得这么漂亮的眼睛里却没有真情，有点可惜。  
——高野挑的餐厅和他本人气质符合，（但是帮男同事拉椅子有点贴心过头了吧！），食物也不错，制作精致的同时还能保证食材的新鲜。黑泽问他你知道社长发生了什么吗，桌对面埋在圣代杯里的头抬起来，“啊，发生了什么呢，我也不知道，看表情应该是不太好的事情吧，”嘴上这么说着脸上却露出笑容，高野挖了一大勺圣代塞进嘴里，“你不吃吗？”黑泽听见他问，咬在嘴里白色甜品勺柄沾着甜腻的巧克力酱。  
餐后黑泽表示他请客，感谢高野今天替他解围，这时高野反倒收起那副绅士做派，“谢谢前辈！”笑得见牙不见眼。新同事有点，奇怪，吃饭前还挺成熟稳重的一个人啊，怎么突然傻乎乎的，黑泽想。  
（但是有点可爱——粉红泽优一）。

下班后。高野戳着手机走出公司大楼。  
“世中！糟糕！今天第一天上班就被前辈质问为什么走得这么快，幸好我机智转移话题请他一起去吃饭。”  
“啊这，前辈第一天上班就请同事吃饭了啊”  
“吃了什么？”世中又发来一条消息。  
竟然更关心吃的！不愧是我教出来的后辈（？）高野满意地发了链接过去。  
“但是最后还是他掏的钱呢，说是要感谢我今天帮他解围。”  
“哇，圣代看起来很好吃！”  
“诶，又是找宇佐和小姐帮忙的吗？”  
“对啊，你怎么知道”  
世中发过来一张截图，是宇佐和的愿望单。  
情报果然不便宜TAT，高野心仰天，果然警察系统以外的情报比较麻烦吗，但是这次要是没有宇佐和帮忙，黑泽恐怕还是难逃一劫，那个难搞的老头可不会因为知道高野是卧底警察就给黑泽留面子。  
“宇佐和小姐说你不回消息，所以就把这个发给我了，前辈上班很忙吗？”  
“啊，”高野翻看了消息，果然有好几条没看到的消息，“是啊，第一天一直跟着前辈跟进新项目呢。”  
胡诌的，他只是一直坐在工位上看资料而已，怎么会没时间，只是在看资料的间隙看看黑泽在干什么呢，这是新人的必修课——观察前辈的行动并且学习，嗯，对，没错。高野心给自己竖个大拇哥，真聪明👍  
“前辈你要小心啊，听说销售经常会遭遇职场骚扰呢。”  
“说起这个黑泽好像因为这个被社长训话了，说什么给客户甩脸色、假清高的”  
“但是这种事情明明是客户不对也要忍吗自己的社长还为此责怪员工，难道这样是对的吗！”  
“诶，不是，前辈你冷静” 高野连发了好几条消息抨击社长，上班第一天就这样真的做得下去吗，世中一边为前辈的卧底生涯担忧一边劝他冷静。  
“前辈今天一天都在跟黑泽前辈学习吗，有没有在销售部认识漂亮妹子啊。”  
漂亮妹子.....完全没有印象，高野才发现自己从早上决心要替黑泽伸张正义之后一整天所有的事都是围绕黑泽展开的，饭是一起吃的，工位是连在一起的，打印资料是黑泽拜托他帮忙的，连带薪拉屎都没有超过10分钟的。  
“诶，世中，如果我说今天只认识了黑泽的话，”  
“这可太不像前辈你了啊，如果是前辈你的话不应该先和所有前辈打招呼吗？”  
......高野缓缓删除输入框里打了一半“但是黑泽桑很漂亮哦”  
完蛋。成熟稳重的警部补高野心徐徐走下电车。完蛋，坐过站了。


	2. 第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高野心入社后的第一个案子，是黑泽优一带着做的。

高野心“入职”后第一个案子，是黑泽优一带着他谈的。  
课长说哦黑泽，你来带新人，会后轻轻带过的一句话，黑泽优一郑重地点头，转过头对高野心露出一个“安心吧”的微笑。  
完蛋啊，高野心在心里大叫，30岁了为什么还会对前辈的笑心动！而且我只是个卧底啊竟然真的要参加工作吗不过黑泽看起来很靠谱应该没问题——“高野，怎么了？”黑泽拍拍高野的肩膀，开完会之后他的表情就很僵硬，是不是因为第一次所以很紧张呢，“没关系的，第一次只要认真学就好啦，我会慢慢教你的。”不是因为这个啊前辈！而且为什么这话听起来好怪！高野心卧底生涯第二次考验——如何克制自己丰富的心理活动并且不被同事发现。啊——卧底果然好难，警校老师诚不我欺，高野心叹气。  
不过工作还是很顺利，销售部王牌耐心又事无巨细地教导，加上高野心在警局锻炼出的“即使是黑泽也难以望其项背的拍马屁话术”（同事说的），顺利地把合同签了。从玻璃盒子般的会议室走出来，高野心长舒一口气，终于不必再受折磨，不用再忍受黑泽给他讲解文件靠过来时肩膀轻轻擦过他的手臂，不用再忍受黑泽抬头看他问他懂了吗他却怕心跳的声音太大被听到，不用再忍受黑泽优一到处泼洒的温柔，他只是来卧底的，却越来越享受这样的生活，倘若陷进去未来会变成怎样，高野心甩甩脑袋决定不敢再想。  
下班了，高野心才从不知道哪里冒出来。虽然本来就是不会乖乖待在工位上的类型，但是他现在乱跑只是为了躲黑泽优一。卧底刑警收拾东西像行军，和黑泽打招呼，眼神不看他，拎起包就要往外走，门口的日光灯管闪了两下，课长走进来，说哟黑泽、高野，正好你们还没走，今天合同谈得顺利，对面社长说一起喝一杯庆祝，有空吗？  
“啊——”高野僵硬地笑了笑，“有空，当然有空。”  
是祸躲不过啊。  
对面社长是个五十来岁的中年男人，不过听课长的语气，就是社长点名要“那两个来谈判的小伙子”来喝一杯，高野心在心里翻了个白眼，再看黑泽仍然挂着那副完美的笑容，太假了，因为自己总是这样对别人笑所以才能认出这种笑容，不愧是专业的，就配合他吧。这种“庆功宴”一听就不对劲呢，必须要有一个警察在场！高野心感到心中是正义感油然而生。  
酒桌上，高野和黑泽坐在社长两边，社长毫不掩饰对两人的喜爱，端着酒说要是有机会真想把你们两个挖走呢，噗，两人不约而同地对视一眼，再看课长，课长气得胡子颤抖，端起酒杯回敬，房间内顿时充满快活的空气。  
酒过三巡，黑泽虽只是在一旁陪酒也微醺了，社长又来碰杯，多明显啊，和左边的杯子“砰”，再和右边的杯子“砰”，中年男人笑得嘴角咧到耳朵后面，醉翁之意不在酒。  
高野心的目光越过社长的秃头看见黑泽，脸颊红红的，有点醉了，还是灵巧地，不，应该说是熟练地躲着中年男人的手，隔着西装袖子捏住那只手，从大腿上提起来放回酒杯上，高野心露出厌恶的表情，黑泽抬头，朝他眨眨眼，就像他们第一次见面高野心做的那样，中间的中年人一饮而尽的脸淡出视野。原来人眼也会变焦。  
社长又转过来找高野喝酒，黑泽看到高野赶紧藏起厌恶的样子，手忙脚乱，他想，有点可爱。高野心摆手不喝了，男人马上变脸，黑泽正要抬起酒杯救场，只听高野接着说，社长今天工作忙碌一定累了吧，不如早点回房间休息，说着就把中年男人从榻榻米上扶起来，男人倒是高兴，在高野耳边说了句什么，黑泽皱眉也要站起来，课长突然伸手把他按住了，他回头，课长对他摇了摇头。  
高野心被社长带走了。酒宴就此也结束，大家互相打招呼，各自坐上车走了，黑泽优一站在酒店门口吹着冷风，脑海中又浮现社长在高野心耳边说话的画面，又折回去喝酒，侍应生看见他回来，把高野心的包递给他。深夜12点的东京，他在散场后的酒宴上喝酒，脚边放着刚刚被老板带走的新人的包。不禁想到初入公司的自己，如果当时自己反应没有那么大，如果当时那个女人再穷追不舍一点点……当时的心情搅和着今夜的失落，酒越喝越没味道，窗外霓虹灯越来越模糊……

——黑泽优一是被冷风吹醒的，他拢了拢身上的衣服把自己缩成更小一团——等等，衣服？但是我穿着外套啊，那我身上的衣服是谁的！黑泽优一酒被吓醒一半，他才发现自己被抱着！他赶紧挣扎着坐起来，定神一看，是高野心。  
不知道为什么黑泽优一当下的心情是，太好了。  
他和高野心坐在江边的长椅上，他问高野刚刚的事，支支吾吾地暗示，高野心倒是无所谓的告诉他什么也没发生，刚走出门社长就睡着了，他回来看到黑泽喝得烂醉，扶起来就睡着了，好不容易带出来又说太冷了，把外套脱下来给他披着还不够，就往人怀里钻——高野讲到这，黑泽发现他的脸颊也红红的，感受到黑泽的眼神高野立刻转开脸，说在路边这样太奇怪了，出租车都打不到，就先找个长椅坐一下。  
“所以你……我们，在江边坐了……”黑泽看了看表，“两个小时？”“是的。”高野点点头，脸已经被江风吹僵了，黑泽才想起来，赶紧把外套给他。“今天谢谢你，那我们现在去打车吧。”黑泽一想到高野说的自己喝醉了往他怀里钻就恨不得找个洞钻进去，只想赶紧走，回去睡一觉，明天早上就当什么事都没有发生过。“黑泽前辈，”高野心拉住黑泽的手，“那前辈之前说的要给我庆祝呢！庆祝我的第一次。”我也开始说怪话了，高野心吐槽自己，他在冷风中，不，不如说在抱着黑泽的时候想通了，他躲着黑泽没有意义，他躲不开自己的心，即使茶水间和办公室隔着两堵墙四个电梯一个应急楼梯，他的心还是想着黑泽优一。拉着喝醉的前辈撒娇，高野心，30岁，第一次破罐破摔般随着自己的心走了，管他什么卧底什么升迁呢，明天黑泽说不定就会装作无事发生过，在天亮前的几个小时里，借着夜色和酒劲，黑泽优一才能属于高野心。  
白天他又会变成那个完美的前辈，无差别泼洒温柔，把高野的心浇得湿透。  
他们在小卖部门口干杯，一瓶烧酒和一罐苏打水，玻璃瓶碰在易拉罐上发出清脆的回响，我爱你，高野心听见黑泽说，至此他知道，他终于喝醉了。


End file.
